


All Ends With Beginnings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds a way to get a new lease on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ends With Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's prompt #122: [these lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/daftpunk/getlucky.html), and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #121:buzz, dare/daring, fun, luck, sun. The title is a line from the provided prompt lyrics. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All Ends With Beginnings

~

“I’m old,” lamented Draco. “And I’m going to die alone.” 

Blaise sighed. “Here it comes,” he muttered.

“You’re twenty-two,” Pansy said, ignoring Blaise. “Hardly over the hill.” 

“I found my first grey hair this morning.” Draco shook his head. “Accept it, I’m old. Your best friend is fucking old.” 

“My best friend is a moron, more like,” Pansy huffed. “We’re here to have a good time, not to think about mortality. Now have another drink.” 

“Oh!” cried Draco in a mercurial change of mood. “I love this song. C’mon, Pans.” Taking Pansy’s drink from her hand, Draco placed it on the table and, drawing her to her feet, pulled her towards the dance floor. 

“Hey! I was drinking that, you dolt!” she snapped even as she let herself be drawn to the dance floor. 

“You can drink later. Dance with me now.” Pulling her close, Draco gyrated his hips, smirking when she began to dance. “See? Isn’t this fun?” 

Pansy huffed, but a smile slipped out nonetheless. “You are impossible.” 

“Am not.” Moving his body in the sinuous style he knew attracted attention, Draco smirked in satisfaction at the envious looks they were getting. They looked good together, they always had. Shame he liked cock so much. 

The song changed and Draco grinned. “This song’s even better,” he declared. “And the words were never truer. I _am_ up all night to get lucky. Even if I am old.” 

Throwing his arms up, he continued to move to the music, letting it transport him. When he was dancing there was no war, no trial, no reparations. He was just a hot bloke enjoying himself. Even if he was about to be over the hill. Engrossed in the music, Draco scanned the dance floor, his mind blank, and that was when he saw him. 

Dark hair, broad shoulders, slim waist, mesmerizing hips…Lust slammed into him.

“And that’s my cue,” said Pansy as she followed the direction of his gaze. “I wondered how long it would take you to spot him.” 

Frowning, Draco dragged his eyes from the man’s arse. “Spot who?” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I’m thirsty, my buzz is fading, and I think Blaise is about to finish my drink. You figure it out.” And with that she was gone. 

Draco huffed. He had no idea what she’d been on about, but he did know one thing. He had to get closer to that arse. 

Sliding through the dancers, Draco made it to his goal. The man was oblivious, shaking his hips, arms in the air, and with no obvious dance partner that Draco could see. 

Feeling bold, Draco dared to place his hands on the man’s hips and began to undulate against him. 

Then the man spun around and Draco’s world fell apart. “Potter?!” Of all the luck.

Potter (and when had he found a way to tame his bird’s nest of a hair style anyway?) smiled. “Malfoy,” he murmured, not looking at all surprised. “Care to dance?”

Draco didn’t even hesitate. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed, and then there was only Potter, his hands settling on Draco’s hips as he gyrated against him. They moved together beautifully, as if they’d choreographed it, their groins rubbing together sinfully. 

Potter slid his leg between Draco’s thighs, moving his hips in a smooth rolling motion. He was hard, and so was Draco, and it was divine.

Draco bit his lip, watching Potter from beneath his lashes. He was delectable, and in that moment Draco wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anyone. 

Something must have shown on Draco’s face because Potter’s smile widened. Licking his lips, he leaned in. “Wanna get out of here?” he purred.

Draco knew it was a mistake, Pansy would probably never forgive him for leaving her there with only Blaise for company, but there was no way he was giving up the chance to pull Potter at least once in his life. “Absolutely.”

Sliding an arm around his waist, Potter hauled Draco close, and the next moment they were in an unfamiliar living room. 

Potter wasted no time, shoving Draco up against a wall and snogging him fiercely until all Draco could think of was Potter and his tongue. And his mouth, and his cock, which was pressing against Draco’s tantalizingly.

“Bed,” Potter whispered against Draco’s lips, and somehow they made it there, and then Draco was naked and on his back, Potter hovering over him, his hands wandering everywhere. 

Potter gripped Draco’s erection, stroking lightly. “I want to ride you,” he ground out. “May I?”

“Yes,” Draco breathed, his hands fisting the sheets. “Fuck, yes.” 

Potter held out a hand, and within seconds a tube flew into it. Letting go of Draco, he opened it, slicked up his fingers, and then, reaching behind, began to prepare himself. 

Draco’s mouth went dry as he watched. “Want some help?” he asked, sliding his hands over Potter’s hips and up his sides.

Potter shook his head. “Quicker this way,” he panted. He bit his lip as he slid his fingers deeper. 

Biting back a moan, Draco stroked himself. His cock was throbbing, aching to be inside Harry. He only hoped he didn’t come immediately. 

Potter pulled his fingers out and, squirting some more lubricant into his palm, liberally coated Draco’s shaft, their fingers brushing against each other. 

“Ready?” Potter asked as he shifted up to line himself up with Draco’s cock. 

“Are you?” Draco shot back. 

Potter just smiled and, without preamble, guided Draco’s cock inside him. 

They both moaned as it made it past Potter’s entrance to slowly push inside. 

Once it was in, Potter began to move, taking even more of Draco each time he slid down his cock. Soon he was fully seated, and Draco was fully engulfed, with Potter bracing his hands on Draco’s shoulders, riding him with slow, measured movements. 

Clutching Potter’s hips, Draco thrust up every time Potter came down, going deeper with each push. “Fuck,” he whispered as Potter squeezed his shaft with his muscles. 

Potter looked glorious as he rode Draco, his head thrown back, a fine sheen of sweat covered him making his muscles glisten. His erection rubbed along Draco’s lower abdomen as they moved, leaking precome.

Draco shifted slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts.”Yes!” Potter shouted, grinding down against Draco. “Yes!” And, after a few more thrusts, his cock began to spurt, untouched, and his muscles rippled around Draco’s cock as he came, shuddering. With a sigh, he collapsed onto Draco.

With a growl, Draco rolled Potter onto his back. “Spread your legs,” he said as he began to fuck him in earnest. 

Potter did, moaning as Draco clutched the headboard and rammed into him, faster and faster until, with a low cry, he, too, came, pouring himself into Potter, tucking his face into the curve of Potter’s neck as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

When he could move, he rolled over onto his back to stare up at Potter’s ceiling. “Well,” he said after a few moments. 

Potter chuckled. “I know. That didn’t suck.” He shifted, sliding his hand down Draco’s torso to stroke his hip. “So. What are your plans now?”  
 Draco blinked. Other than maybe another round, maybe this time with Potter shagging _him_ six ways to Sunday, he couldn’t think of a thing he wanted to do.

Before he could say anything, however, Potter was talking. “Because I was hoping we could, you know, do it again.” His tone was teasing, laced with promise. “If you’re up for more fun that is.” 

Slowly, Draco smiled. “I’m always up for fun,” he said, shifting closer.

“Brilliant.” Potter’s hand was moving towards Draco’s cock, which was stirring. “Good thing we’re young. I plan to keep you up all night, maybe even until the sun comes up.” 

Young? Draco hummed. He felt like he’d suddenly got a new lease on life. “Good thing,” he agreed, pulling Potter into a deep kiss. 

~


End file.
